That's a Good Girl
by Euphoria69
Summary: Sasori realizes that twenty bucks an hour wasn't enough, and Deidara thanks his stars for coming over. LEMON.


His growing hard-on was becoming too much. His pants were uncomfortable, not allowing his huge cock to stretch. Sasori once again groaned lowly, hoping she wouldn't notice. Again.

"Sasori-sensei, are you okay?" Fuck, she had heard him and recognized the discomfort he was in. Her large eyes—too innocent, too innocent—stared up at him. Why did he agree to tutoring her?

Oh yeah, he needed the money. But still, this has been going on for two months now, and he still got a raging erection whenever she was around for too long. And it didn't help that she had recently opted to call him Sensei.

Sakura was a year younger, but she had confidently requested his tutelage in chemistry since she was on the brink of a C. Being the idiot he was, he agreed. Besides, twenty dollars an hour was pretty good—who was he kidding? Twenty bucks an hour was amazing!

But he had realized that he was lusting for her the hard way—no pun intended.

"I'm fine, Sakura, keep going." He reassured with a lie. Sasori was no virgin, that was for sure, but not a single woman he had been with could completely heal him of this horrible…situation.

"_Fuck_." She whispered in confusion over a random problem.

He smirked, _wouldn't mind if I do. _

This was it; he could take it no longer. He was going to get in Sakura Haruno's skirt. Tonight.

69—96

"Well, Sasori-sensei, thanks a bunch," she had been at his house for two hours now, just sitting there, mocking him. It was currently eight at night, the sun long gone. She reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her wallet, looking for some money to pay him as always.

Sasori reached out and halted her motions, "No, Sakura. There'll be no money tonight," he promised.

She raised an eyebrow in thought, "What? I thought you were the one saying that I'm not getting anything for free, I don't—"

"No," he interrupted, "don't worry. You're going to pay, but currency isn't what I'm going to ask of you this time."

"Well, if it's not money you want," she stuffed the wallet back into her bag before looking back up at him in confusion, "then what can I offer?"

Naïve. Naïve. Naïve. It chanted in his head again and again. _Ah, well, _he mused to himself, as he leaned in closer to her, _the naïve ones are the most fun_.

Sakura gasped at the closeness, blushing profusely, but somehow not able to move away. He leaned closer still, a hair's breath away, and huskily whispered her name. She swallowed the large frog in her throat, and hesitantly muttered, "S—sasori-sen—sensei?"

Her response was his lips softly landing upon hers, barely moving. Slowly, but surely, her lips began to mesh with his as well, and he took that as a positive sign. Suddenly, he added more force and the kiss became hot and furious. To avoid falling back on the couch, she grasped his shoulders as his hands gripped her waist and neck, fondling her. He kissed her even harder, earning himself a high-pitched moan. Simultaneously, Sasori slipped his experienced tongue into her mouth and tasted her. He groaned in delight and urged her tongue to dance with his. After some time, she shyly moved the pink muscle to intertwine with his, then confidently allowed it to taste the inside of his mouth.

When they finally parted, Sakura blushing deeply and panting like a dog, he continued licking his way below her ear, along her jaw, down her neck and back up. She whimpered and whined, enjoying everything he did to her virgin body.

"S—sasori-sensei, st—stop. Please, I—I," her pleas were interrupted by a loud groan as he sucked on the outer lobe of her soft ear. She panted and swallowed when he finally stopped, giving them both a break. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"You enjoy it, do you not?" he demanded harshly. Sakura began to stutter, but he silenced her again. "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

She eventually looked up at him, tears of shame in her eyes as she nodded, "Yes."

He smirked evilly and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, an action of mock innocence, then dived in for another round. This time, she responded heatedly, pleasuring him to no end.

Sasori's strong arms hooked themselves under her thighs and lifted her up and onto his lap, allowing her a good feel of his denim-covered cock. She began to squirm, trying to excite him further—which wasn't possible in those damn jeans. Deeming it time to change the scenery, he stood, mouths still devouring and her in his arms, and walked them to his room. Thankfully the door was open, and he kicked it shut behind them.

He dropped her on the bed, causing her to yelp and blink confusedly. The pinkette looked up at him, her neck shining with his saliva and her lips bruised and swollen.

"Whose room are we in?" he asked her, towering over her seated form.

She thought about it a bit, and hesitantly answered, "yours?"

"Correct. And while we are in _my_ room, we go by _my_ rules. Understood?"

She nodded and watched as he leaned down, his lips brushing hers as he commanded, "Strip." Sasori got her to rise while he sat and loosened his belt to somehow relax.

The young girl did as told, blushing the entire time. First she began to unbutton the school shirt, revealing more and more of white skin and a simple orange bra. She slipped her arms out of the material, facing him the entire time. Next came the knee-length pleated navy skirt. She unzipped it from behind, and he watched hungrily as it slipped down her legs, showing him the non-matching pair of gray panties.

"What a good girl," he drawled, motioning for her to come closer with his hand. She neared him, hands playing with what little fabric was left on her insecurely, looking anywhere but in his eyes. He pulled her down to his height on the bed, and whispered in her ear, "don't be shy, Doll, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kissing her cheek afterward. He positioned her in his lap, again, with her legs splayed out behind him on the bed.

With her now in his hold, he stroked her back and ordered her to hop. Immediately she began to move her body on his lap, continuously bumping into his cock. Sasori began to moan and thrust his hips upward as well, matching her movements. Sakura whimpered as her breasts bounced with her uncomfortably. She felt so hot between her legs and instinctively began to go faster, pushing herself against him even harder.

He purred in pleasure, "Now, get on the floor and kneel." Doing so, she came face to face with his loins. Her red-headed tutor instructed her to undo his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Sakura met the first dick she had ever seen in real life. Sasori sighed, his erection finally free. He looked down at her and took in her appearance, feeling his cock harden even more.

"Like what you see, Doll?" She looked up and nodded weakly, "good; now, I want you to blow me." She turned five shades darker and asked him something he had never been asked pertaining to being blowed.

"H-how?" He was filled with so much lust, and it somehow doubled at her innocence. He _loved_ it. He reached for her hands and wrapped her fingers around his eight-inch tool.

"You use your hands and mouth, Doll. You can suck, lick, and touch as you wish, so long as I enjoy it—which is guaranteed." She nodded in understanding.

"Now, _blow me_"

"Y-yes, Sasori-sensei," and she neared her face to the large organ and reached out with her tongue, taking a tentative lick. He grunted at the contact. She licked the tip some more, her tongue pushing into the slit on top a bit before going all the way down and back. He groaned loudly with every move of her hot, wet tongue. Finally, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, and started to take him in. Surprisingly, she fit six inches, the other two being taken care of by her hand. Sasori moaned and watched as she pulled back and did it again. And again. Gradually, she picked up the pace, but it still wasn't enough for him.

He took a hold of her long pink locks and began to manually push her head back and forth quickly along his huge cock. Her eyes never left his the entire time, silently asking him if she was doing it right.

He grunted as he finally reached a fast rhythm, "You like that? Huh? You like sucking my dick?"

"Mmhmm" was all she managed.

"What a good little whore. That's right, suck me. Suck me hard, bitch. Mm, faster, like that, yeah. Fuck, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum in your mouth, you better swallow it all, whore." And some seconds later, he came. He watched as she struggled to swallow it all, some escaping her lips and dribbling down her chin. He didn't blame her; he always had a large amount of cum—and it was very thick, too.

Sasori bent down to lick the hot white fluid that she hadn't been able to take down. He shoved his tongue in her mouth briefly, tasting himself.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes, Sasori-sensei."

"You're such a good whore, Doll."

"Your cum tastes really good, Sasori-sensei; can I have some more?"

"More? You want to suck on my cock again?" She nodded, a wide smile on her face. He chuckled and licked her cheek before mumbling, "go ahead."

And so she did. But this time, she had an idea of what she was doing, so she decided to play with his balls as well. He came again in no time, but this time, she had been sucking gently on his balls when it happened, so she couldn't get in her mouth. Instead, the cum pooled on the floor before him.

"You better clean up this mess, Doll—with your mouth; I want you to eat it off the floor. You caused it, so it's your responsibility, don't you think?"

"Of course, Sasori-sensei." She got on all fours, and started to lick it up. Soon, she ended up with her ass facing him, as he had instructed. Pulling his shirt off, Sasori decided that her undergarments were becoming a hindrance. He reached over and pulled down her soaked panties, and then she gasped as she felt pressure against her pussy.

Then, Sakura realized that it was his tongue, and it was running up and down her nether lips. She halted her process of cleaning the floor to moan loudly as he continued his ministrations.

"Sasori-sensei, th—that's d—d—dirty! Hah, hah, mmm," she exclaimed. He paid her words no heed and continued teasing her. His tongue then flicked against her clit, and when she shrieked, he simultaneously shoved it inside her tight little hole, causing her to shriek again. The muscle twisted and turned inside her, making her hips buck against his face. He made figure-8s and other random things until she orgasmed with a low moan. The force of the orgasm caused her to lose all strength in her arms, thus falling face first in the small puddle of cum she was previously licking up. Her juices flowed along her thighs and the floor as Sasori continued to eat her out.

69—96

When Sakura recovered, they resumed feverishly making out, tongues dancing and the tastes of each other swimming in-between. Sasori laid her on the bed and took a good hard look. Her long hair was tousled and full of tangles, her upper body was stained with love bites and glistened with his saliva. Her breasts—he had removed the bra somewhere during their kissing—were swollen and the little buds puckered up in arousal. Sakura's thighs and pussy were drenched in her juices and also sported some hickeys. All in all, she was absolutely stunning.

Taking his dick in his hand and rubbing himself a few times, Sasori traced the slit of her pussy while staring straight at her.

"Get ready, Doll, this is going to hurt." She took in a deep breath and clutched the sheets in fear.

"O—okay, I—I'm ready, Sasori-sensei," she approved, and looked up at him, "you can fuck me."

Sasori smirked and decided that she had done exceptionally well for her first time. He inwardly sighed, and told himself that on top of giving her the honor of being fucked senseless by him, he was going to reward her by being gentle.

Well, at least, until she got the hang of it.

"And fuck you I will," he murmured before inserting only the head, applying some pressure just to get in her tight hole. If she hadn't been this wet, he would've never even gotten past. She took a sharp intake of breath, and he waited until she became accustomed to the feeling of something penetrating her before quickly forcing the rest of himself in, breaking her barrier along the way.

Sakura screamed in pain, and Sasori moaned in bliss. She was so fucking _tight_. Her pussy was just clamping around his cock, squeezing it amazingly. He had half a mind to just pound into her then and there, but he remembered that he was going to take it easy for her at first. She was sobbing, tears running down to her ears since she was lying down and biting her lip to not scream again. Sakura clutched the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

After a while, she began to calm down and it gradually turned to a dull ache. She looked up at him and thanked him for waiting with her eyes. At last, she gave him the O.K to start moving. He slowly pulled out, moaning again as her pussy tried to pull him back in, until he was completely out except for the head of his cock. He looked down to see his cock glistening with her juices because _**fuck**_ she was so _tight _and _wet_ and _**hot**_.

Exhaling heavily, he slammed back into her, their hips slapping. Sakura yelled again, just not as loudly, and Sasori moaned even louder, almost yelling. He continued to slowly thrust into her, wanting her to get acquainted with the feeling, until her squeals of discomfort deepened into throaty moans. Sasori felt as though he was going to explode, and he actually congratulated himself for not pounding her mercilessly yet. _Yet_, he reminded himself.

Deeming it time, Sasori took in a breath and began to thrust into her at a faster pace.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh…mmm—S-sa-sasori-sen-SEEEIIIIIII!" Her eyes seemed lost, and her large tits were pulled back and forth by the force of his thrusts. A sheen of sweat covered both of them, and she continued to groan and squeal.

"Mmm, Sakura-chan—your pussy's so tight! Yes, oh god yes. Uhn, uhn," Sasori hissed slightly as she started to rock back against him. "Fuck yeah, tighten your pussy for me, whore. That's it, squeeze my dick. You like my dick?"

"Y-y-yeaaaaaaaaahh, yeah, I like it, Sasori-senseeeeii," her vowels were prolonged, and she shrieked as he began to move even faster.

"Why do you like it, Doll? Hm? Tell me," his hips started to use more force, driving his hard, pulsing cock deeper and harder into her slutty pussy.

"Be-because it fucks me, Sasori-sensei, hmm,mm, uhhh-HA," she reached out to touch her own breast, squeezing the hard nipple at the top. Sasori watched as she tried to pleasure herself even further, feeling his climax near. He started to pound into her, causing her to shriek and arch her back.

"YES. Oh, Sasori-sensei, please, faster! It's so good—so, so good!" The young girl began to sob, the pleasure proving too much for her. Sasori took in the sight, and moaned—she was so _edible_. That thought in mind, he reached down to suck aggressively at her nipple without slowing down the erratic pulls and pushes of his needing dick.

She began to drool slightly; who knew the mind-blowing pleasure could possibly increase? And she was proven wrong, again, as one of his hands teased her clit, a finger occasionally pushing itself slightly into her occupied hole. This drove her nuts, and her walls tightened dramatically as her orgasm hit her, harder than when he was eating her out by at least twice.

Sasori yelped as her walls clenched him almost painfully, and he couldn't help but admit to his own release, feeling a large weight remove itself from his shoulders and chest—or his dick, to be more precise.

Suddenly, their attention was captured by the voice of a new-comer, "Hey, I thought you were tutoring her in chemistry, not sex-ed, un." Deidara was revealed to have been leaning on the doorway, he probably entered without their knowing from how into it they were. "But I guess I expected it, being you, and all, un."

Sakura somehow managed to blush even harder in her half-minded state, unbelievably embarrassed at what the stranger might had seen. Sasori, however, seemed completely at ease, absolutely comfortable with his naked body and half-hard dick buried in a girl's wet pussy. Deidara surprisingly began to walk towards them, removing his shirt as he did so. He smirked at Sakura's look of incredulity.

"Heh, you thought I'd just go away without having some fun, too, un? You're going to have to relieve me, as well, un." Sakura tried to look at Sasori to gauge out his reaction to all of this, but she didn't get the chance to as he suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up and against him, her face in the crook of his neck, her tits squished against his toned chest, and his growing hard on happily still inside her. The change of position had Sasori's plentiful cum slosh slightly inside of her, and she arched her back against him as his dick was buried deeper within her.

Not quite understanding yet, Sakura watched the beautiful blond man remove the last article of clothing on his person and slip in the space between the head-board and her back that Sasori had just conveniently provided him with. Realization struck Sakura hard as an equally hard dick was prodded against her ass. She whimpered and looked up at Sasori, wishing for him to do something.

He looked down at her and licked up the tears of fear that had collected and seductively replied to her pleading expression, "Just as before, Doll, it won't take long for you to adjust." That proved to frighten her even more, but her train of thoughts came to a halt when hands reached out to tease her breasts from behind and a long, wet, tongue began to leave trails of saliva down her neck and shoulder. The man, Deidara, whispered huskily from behind, "I hope you're ready, un," and he unexpectedly shoved his large, hard dick into her tiny asshole, lacking the gentleness Sasori had begun with.

Sakura screamed in agony, but Sasori merely suckled on her cheek, leaving hickeys along her face. He chuckled at her tears. Deidara moaned loudly, "Fuck, un! You're so tight, baby!" In his sudden wave of pleasure, Deidara had gripped her mounds painfully, leaving angry red marks in the shape of hands against her pale tits. This only further aroused Sasori, who sucked harder on a patch of skin below her eye.

Sakura seemed to have lost control of everything, and did nothing but pant like a dog, mouth wide open, and eyes hazy. They paid her no need, and their strong arms were able to lift her unresponsive body to slam her back down onto both of their dicks at the same time. Deidara grunted, unsatisfied with the situation. They weren't going to get anywhere with the bitch practically passed out.

"Did you come alone?" Sasori asked, an idea forming in his mind. Deidara caught on wickedly, and called for Kisame to stop raiding the fridge and get in here.

"The fuck are you guys doing?"

Deidara sent him a "wtf do you think?" look.

Kisame sighed, and walked over to the poor girl, gripping her hips and moving her for his messed up friends, knowing them well enough to understand what they wanted before-hand. Both of the men moaned and groaned, hips bucking to meet the nice pace Kisame was forcing the girl at. The teenager slowly came to, making soft noises in time to their thrusts. Her arms went to cling onto Kisame who was at her right, moving her like she was some kind of puppet. The feeling of being penetrated from both holes while being fucked in both simultaneously was driving her crazy, and she gradually began to aid Kisame in the process that was lifting and bringing down her abused body onto a pair of large dicks buried in her pussy and ass respectively.

"Finally back, huh?" Kisame asked her, surprising her with his presence. Though, there wasn't much left to surprise her all that much anymore, so she lazily lolled out her tongue at him, begging the large man to pleasure her last hole. Kisame agreed, always up for frenching, and slid his tongue around hers and into her mouth. He could taste some cum in her mouth, but that bothered him none, and continued to suck and bite at her tongue and lips. She was slowly gaining both energy and arousal, and so began to move herself up and down the cocks she was riding at a faster pace.

This continued and the _slap, slap, slap_ of skin against skin increased in volume and pace, and wet pops made themselves known, but neither could drown out the loud, throaty moans and hisses offered by the trio. Kisame felt quite left out, and his hard-on wasn't helping him cope with being alone, so he brought her head down—it wasn't that much since he was very tall—to his now uncovered dick, and had her suck him dry. Every once in a while he'd have to take matters into his own hands (literally) as the guys sometimes rammed into her brutally causing her to do nothing but scream in confused pain and pleasure.

"Ha-ha-ha-_uuuuhhhhhh_-yes, yes, yes oh god YES, mmm," she whimpered around Kisame's cock which was close to unleashing a hefty load. Deidara gripped her hips and erratically shoved his dick deep into her tight ass at an alarming rate; he was close. Sasori teased her now-bruised breasts as his hips sheathed and unsheathed his cock in a similar fashion to Deidara's.

Suddenly reaching their peaks, they both came simultaneously, shooting loads upon loads of sticky white cum in her pussy and ass. She shrieked at the sensation as Kisame joined their waves of pleasure and erupted all over her face. Sakura could feel their dicks softening inside her, but more importantly, she could feel the heaps of cum sloshing around inside her.

Sakura whimpered, wiggling her body this way and that, trying to accustom herself to the feeling of being filled by dicks and cum. Deidara nibbled on her ear and whispered seductively, "what's wrong, baby?"

"Uh-uh-uh…I..I can feel the cummmm," she gently let out some other noises as Deidara continued to lick and bite at her ear, Kisame sucked at her neck, and Sasori fingered her clit absently.

"Hm? What cum?" Deidara asked innocently, his tongue not giving her a moment of rest as it didn't stop venturing in and around her ear.

"Your cum—a-and Sasori-sensei's, and, mmhhh, it's _inside meeeeee_," Deidara reached out to fondle and tease her nipples from behind, and Sakura laid her head back against his shoulder, tongue flicking out at the exposed skin of his neck.

Sasori leaned in, lips dangerously close to her other ear as he nuzzled his face in her hair, "tell me how it feels."

"I-it's hot, and wet and it's _m-m-moviniiing inside mee-_AH!" Sasori twisted her little nub just as Deidara squeezed her tits and Kisame gave a large hickey just below her mandible.

Deidara chuckled absently, "so Sasori-_sensei_ here seems to have came twice into your pussy; if you ask me, un, it seems you're going to get pregnant, un." Her eyes widened at the realization, and she began to sob. Sakura finally tried to get out of their hold and to pull their cocks out of her, but Sasori would have none of that.

"What's wrong with that? When you're pregnant, we'll be able to suck the milk straight of your tits—I'm sure it'll feel _gratifying_ everytime we fuck you," he reassured, licking a nipple for emphasis.

"B-but, the baby—"

"What of it? I'll fuck it, too." She stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?"

He shrugged carelessly, and ventured within the crook of her neck to lick and suck as he pleased. Sakura started to cry even harder at the thought.

Someone seemed to be calling for Sasori outside, so he pulled out, got dressed and left without a single word. Kisame followed him out, but Deidara only pulled out of her ass and moved to sit infront of her. Her pussy was drooling hot, white cum, and he took the pleasure in fingering her as the cum oozed out. He caught some of the sticky substance and brought it to her mouth, watching her hesitantly lick it off his fingers.

"That's a good girl, un," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers.


End file.
